Imagine eternity, it doesn't seem hard
by Wanderlustlover
Summary: In 1918 Edward Masen woke up from death to a brand new life. May Millific Challenge: Ten Years Later, ten times.


**Summary: **In 1918 Edward Masen woke up from death to a brand new life.

**Prompt:** May Millirific; Ten Years Later

**Disclaimer:** The Cullen's and Twilight's universe belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**imagine eternity, it doesn't seem that hard **

In 1918 Edward Masen woke up from death to a brand new life, flush with a brand new name to a brand new rules, new powers and a new family.

~||x||~

Ten years later, in 1928; he had already broken almost every single one of them. He'd forsaken his mother's love and his father, his creators', wishes and willings of all accord. He'd drunk the blood of evil and was filled with the sounds of impinging insanity, while the yearning deep down, that tugged ever toward the home he'd trashed in leaving, was ignored. He'd started a journal with the words _today it is ten years. I still haven't forgiven him._

_~||x||~  
_

Ten years later, in 1938; his prodigal return was already faded from view, as his family widened to encompass mistake after mistake, first a sister, earned in torture and survived in hate, then a brother made of boisterous noise the likes the house had never known. Both of them causing louder, longer, sharper fights in their house before the screams had even faded. And changing the face of their tiny trio forever.

~||x||~

Ten years later, in 1948; they are more a family than they have ever known or any of them could have ever dreamed of, and everyone knows, whether they remark upon it, that this gift lies with Emmett. Who melted and married their ice queen, and who can extract half-smiles from their sulking prince even on his worst day. He still lives in a world of black and white shadows, at the edge of two marriages, but he isn't entirely immune to their joy.

~||x||~

Ten years later, in 1958; they've expanded again, to encompass two more, visitors who arrive already claiming themselves as family. With trial and stubborn refusal and patient acceptance, at the edge of three marriages and five other minds who will never fully understand, everyone in the family watches as Edward and Alice create a world for themselves finally where one person in all of time and space understands what they are going through.

~||x||~

Ten years later, in 1968; everyone is tired of listening to Alice sigh with whist about the fact the 70's have not arrived yet _still_. Edward talks more about Vietnam than he had about WWII, and that is saying something when the barely remembered loss of WWI lingers still even at five decades. Rosalie's graduation to being the third doctor in the house comes around the same time as French uprising, and if Esme is the first person to dislike Nixon, no one else does even before Alice tells them how his term will end change the country.

~||x||~

Ten years later, in 1978; they've already set up bets they know they can't answer for who among them will walk on the moon first. And no one is quite surprised enough when Rosalie starts dictating the words Peron and Thatcher, while they all groan and give up control of their wardrobes to Alice's larger than normal obsession with the fashions of the age. Esme's newest plan for selling houses is more important than the beginning of the Cold war, and Carlisle's only real comfort against all the natural disasters is silence or the sound of the piano.

~||x||~

Ten years later, in 1988; they dip their fingers and the largest percentage of their assets ever yet into the slowly growing field of technology, having little faith in it's important yet but undoubting faith in Alice's predictions. Edward finishes his second medical degree, while Carlisle does distance research on the immune deficiency syndrome. Only Esme forgives Emmett his momentary obsession with colored ray bans and Michael Jackson, while Jasper's parallels about the Middle East and South America of the last five decades begin to reach critical clarity.

~||x||~

Ten years later, in 1998; they are in Alaska again, living with extended family. Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet and Edward engage in a conclusionless months long discussion on the potential of Rwanda, both the world wide blind-view and the things they could do with it. The debates for M-theory at least come to a better head than it. The boys newest threat for anything against the women of the house is the breaking of their universally owned and loved Titanic. The most amusing hunt of the year is watching Kate nearly fry Emmett to a crisp for calling her a Pokémon.

~||x||~

Ten years later, in 2008; their world has been shaken upside down for the first time in over seventy years, and then straightened out by the introduction of their eighth and then ninth member, and a full dozen new alliances. It's the first time they've all been paired off, and only time in all of their full and combined histories they've ever had or raised a child from birth. Society fades from mattering for most of it, while everything is brand new suddenly, precarious and precious like sunlight spangled through prisms.

~||x||~

Ten years later, in 2018; Edward has been alive a century, and while some years he remembers on the day he was turned that he was, there are years he forgets all together only to be reminded by something or someone else. It is Alice who begs to throw him a party to celebrate, but it's somewhere between his daughter pleading that they should have some fun and celebrate his being old, and Carlisle's parting shot that he will only ever be at the end of the first century of his life once, that he folds to their means, knowing, as well as they do, that he wasn't going to tell them no in the first place anyway.


End file.
